


Outtakes from In Time, Death

by Alesyira



Series: The Curse [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Shippou (InuYasha), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OOC, Outtakes, Very OOC, foxes are sexy troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesyira/pseuds/Alesyira
Summary: Some one-shot style OOC outtakes from In Time, Death.  Any posts in here are basically alternate-universe-divergent content for an already canon-divergence alternate-universe storylol.Unless otherwise stated, all content is to be consideredveryOOC from what book3 is doing and is not considered part of the storyline.First up: Adult!Shippo wants to play.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Shippou
Series: The Curse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890910
Kudos: 3





	Outtakes from In Time, Death

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally written (July 2020) to fall sometime around Kagome's first night home after returning from her mission in the Makai. Once I wrote ‟Welcome Back" and had some of the bigger plot threads hashed out, I realized it would not fit in anymore with where I was trying to take Shippo's character. So now, this is a bit of sexy history I refuse to throw away.
> 
> I snagged some paragraphs near the middle to use elsewhere in ITD, so a small portion of it might feel a bit familiar, but I'm getting to the point in writing book 3 that not much more of it can be poached, so I figured I would share as a bit of extra (OOC) reading.  
> This content is not very refined. It was an early draft that I tapped at and then set aside until it came up in the process.

Shippo curled into her side and pillowed his head on her shoulder. "Heyyyy, Kagome?"

"Hm?" She felt him twist to look up at her, and she glanced down to meet his gaze, feeling lazy and happy to have someone to cuddle with.

"Wanna play?"

"Play what?" She had no desire to sit up and fish out one of the family board games.

Fingertips tickled across her abdomen and down her side. He shrugged. "Play, practice, sex, whatever you want to call it."

Her sleepy lazy fuzz burned away in immediate red-faced embarrassment. She became very aware when his tickling fingertips slid flat against her skin, and a warm palm wrapped around her waist as he turned his pretty green gaze up to blink at her. 

"Oh, well - you see, I haven't… um," she stammered.

He grinned and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. "I know. That's why you practice with someone you trust." He rolled over and flung his arm around her waist and one of his legs across hers. "Someone you love, and loves you back." He propped himself up on an elbow to look down into her eyes. "There are others who are very interested in you, Kagome. I would understand if you want to play with them first."

Her jaw dropped open. "Others?"

He hummed, running his fingertip across her chin. He leaned forward to press a feather-light kiss to her cheek and rubbed this tip of his nose across the soft skin. "I've waited a very long time to have you back in my life, Kagome. It was hard for me to let you go the first time, but I was still young and didn't understand why I wanted to keep you. I learned so much about what it means to have someone like you." He ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, and her breath shuddered.

He tucked his head down under her chin and nuzzled his face against her neck, relaxing the length of his body against her soft curves. "We can play later, when you feel like it. You could use some practice."

No longer sleepy, she stared up at the ceiling of her room, hyper-aware of the male tucked happily against her. She curled her hand up to rest her fingers against his hair, petting the soft strands.

Did she want to know which others were interested? She placed her other hand on his and clutched him tighter. The simple fact that she could safely hold someone again was such a balm.

However, the thought that others found her appealing was equally thrilling and worrisome. These new people in her life didn't _know_ her. What could they possibly want from her?

Shippo was the only one that knew who she was, what she liked, how she communicated.

He was also _a lot_ older than she was, now. Centuries of growing, fighting, learning, suffering, loving. She hadn't even been on this earth for twenty years, yet. How could someone with hundreds of years of experience be so sure of someone they've only spent three years of time with?

"Tell me a story?" she asked.

"What kind?" she felt his lips moving against the skin of her neck and thought maybe it had been a bad idea.

"Something from your travels," she whispered. "Something funny," she amended, hoping to keep her mind out of the gutter for a little bit longer.

He laughed against her. "One of the first elemental teachers I had liked to ambush me at the worst times…" He told stories for hours, and she listened, riveted to the ridiculous misadventures he managed to get himself into. He constantly adjusted while he spoke, tucking himself into her or her into him, curling around her and finding gaps in her clothes to rest his fingertips against her skin. His tails were always within finger-tempting distance, but she remembered how sensitive her short-lived appendage had been and held herself in check.

He yawned as the stories lulled. "Shippo," she started, wondering how the hell she'd ever get this question to come out right. He hummed and rubbed his face in her hair. "Why are you so sure about me? We were only together for a few years."

He stilled. "Kagome, close your eyes." She sighed, realizing her question _was_ a bad one. "Close your eyes," he said again, his voice just a whisper. She did, and then he said, "Reach out with your senses. Look for my energy. Tell me when you can see it."

She'd practiced this before, so it wasn't very difficult to focus and find his magic. "Okay, I can see it."

"What do you see? Describe everything." This was different. She understood how to seek out someone's _whole_ , but she'd never tried to describe the nuances that made them what they were. She turned in his grasp with her eyes still closed to rest her face against his chest. She described what she could see of his nature: the glowing blue fire that traced through his body from his fingertips and his toes to his heart. And then she had to look again, because the color was strange the closer it was to his core. He whispered, "do you see it?"

She reached out with her magic toward the glowing pink, and it brightened and pulsed within his chest. He gasped and clutched her arms. "Oh! Are you ok?"

He blinked up at the ceiling, his pupils so wide that she could barely see any of the green. "That…" he swallowed. "Kagome, that's the part of your spirit I have carried with me for nearly my entire life. _This_ is why I'm so sure of you. And it feels _very_ good when it's fed more of your magic."

He laughed, kind of ruefully. "A normal kitsune can feed off of energy from their lovers. Because of this part of you, I can't. Remember what it felt like?" She did, a little too clearly. She was unbelievably happy that she'd never have that horrid experience ever again after she'd been separated from the youkai spirit that hadn't belonged.

"But you're saying I can… purify you… and that you _like it_?"

He smirked at her. "You can't purify the pure. Your magic has kept me on the straight and narrow, and I want nothing more than _more_ of it."

Her eyebrows rose. "How did you get by in the last few hundred years without me around?"

"The trees like me, and sometimes I've been able to convince my friends to give me a little gift here and there." He pulled her closer. "When you dumped all that magic into Goshinboku, all I wanted to do was roll around in that clearing and soak it in."

She laughed. "You might be broken."

He nodded somberly. "I've been very broken for a long time, but I think that's ok. _Especially_ now that you're back in my life."

"So, how often should I purify you?" she grinned, holding up a glowing pink finger. She was fascinated by the way his eyes snapped to the glow. His gaze flicked back to her face for just a moment before he watched her finger with the strangest expression. "Shippo?" Her magic faded and she reached for his face.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You don't understand. Your magic is like…" he trailed off, searching for the right words. He smirked and sat up, hauling her with him as he leaned back against the headboard of her bed. He placed her on his lap and pulled her knees forward so she sat squarely on his groin. They were fully clothed, but Kagome's face turned red again.

"Do the thing with your magic again," he commanded. She hesitated, not sure she liked where this was going. "Don't do anything else, just the magic," he said, and he laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. "And only a little bit, please. A lot might be a bad idea for this demonstration."

Nervous, she touched the center of his chest with a brush of her magic. His entire body tensed and she _felt_ his reaction beneath her, immediate and demanding. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, and his physical reaction faded.

She stared down at him in disbelief. "Ok, that's _not_ normal."

He grinned, his eyes still closed and his hands tucked behind his head. "No, it's not. No energy or thing I've dabbled in has ever done that to me. And trust me, I've dabbled in quite a few things." He peeked at her with one eye. She was blushing but hadn't moved from his lap.

"So, what do you think would happen with more magic?"

He laughed. "I'm guessing either I'd lose control and make a mess of myself, or I'd lose control and make a mess of you."

She chuckled nervously but felt empowered that something so simple behaved so _wrong_ with this male. "When you were…" she trailed off. "When you were helping me separate from her spirit…" Her purity had flared wildly while trying to dislodge the unwelcome guests.

His smile was a little pained. "Yes and no, but you were mostly burning that little fire elemental. I think he likes it as much as I do."

Kagome gasped. _"No_ , you don't really think that?"

He shrugged. "Not for the same reason as I like it, but yeah… no one is gonna hang on like _that_ when you're doing your magic thing unless they have a death wish or it feels nice." He snickered. "Maybe he's a masochist."

That got her wondering. "What did you mean, earlier… when you said you didn't mind if I played with others first?" His mouth curved into a very fangy grin.

"Kagome, unless you banish me from your sight, I will always be here. Unless you banish me from your bed, I will be curling up with you _every_ _single night_ for the rest of our lives. I have played with others, and I would not tell you to only have me until _you_ _'ve_ played with others."

She wasn't sure if she was amused or offended by his implications. "Are you saying that we are destined to be together and so I should go sample the things I'll be giving up?" She squeaked as he flipped their positions, and she found herself blinking up at a grinning kitsune pressing his hips suggestively into the juncture of her legs, his tails swishing wildly behind him.

"I am _saying_ that you should enjoy your life and the affections others bestow upon you, and that we can play now or later, or every waking moment for the rest of our lives." He settled his body over hers and leaned his head on his palms inches from her face. "And if _we_ practice, you won't have to learn these things with a stranger."

She swallowed, staring up into his shining green eyes. "What would we practice?" The smile that curved his lips took her breath away. That, or it was the weight of his chest settled against her. Either way, she forgot to breathe for a moment until he pulled away just a bit to hover over her on his hands and knees.

He leaned closer, his lips touched her ear and he began to whisper

the things he would show her with his tongue,

the places he would trace with his fingertips,

the spots he would to mark with his teeth,

how his claws would leave such beautiful pink lines,

how his tails would softly brush her skin,

and how his aching shaft would fill her until she cried out.

' _Wow._ ' He nipped her ear before he pulled back to peek at her face. She bit her lip, and his eyes followed the movement. "Could we… maybe just practice…" Her face flamed, and she couldn't believe she was about to suggest this, but after hearing the string of words come out of his mouth it seemed pretty harmless. "Kissing?"

His smile was blinding, and he happily obliged.

He was _very_ good at kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> There is at least one other outtake chapter I will post later on, but it's still a huge sexy threesome mess in its initial draft form so it's not really ready for sharing, even as an outtake. If I ever get done editing it and don't poach the majority of its content for use elsewhere in the story, it'll get added here.  
> OH, and I did basic editing on this to check for major errors, but if you see something wrong, lemme know so I can fix. Being an outtake kind of thing I don't really REALLY care to super duper perfect a post because while it's fun reading, it's not the big picture right now.


End file.
